What are You Reading?
by Lion warrior
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are alone together and a question comes up from Beastboy that Raven hasn't heard before. And it's interesting what it leads to.


What are you reading?

 **I don't own Teen Titans. I'm surprised that I didn't think of this sooner.**

* * *

The green teen tiredly yawned in front of the large TV screen, squinting his eyes at the bright light coming in from the rising sun. Amazing, it was only 10:39 am and he was already bored. He stretched out his limbs on the living room couch. He nearly had the room to himself. But then, "Watch where you're stretching."

"DAHH!" Beastboy exclaimed, clambering to the ground. This voice had reminded him that he was, in fact, not alone. While the others were looking after a small mission for the next few days, Beastboy and Raven were occupying the same tower. "Oh, sorry. I forgot you were there, Rae," Beastboy laughed with a cheesy grin as got back on the couch. The purple haired half-breed rose her eyebrow.

"How can you forget I was here since I've been here for thirty minutes?" She asked while half of her face was covered by the book she was reading.

"You're very quiet most of the time. If it weren't for your scent I would-"

"My scent?" She asked intriguingly.

"Not that you smell bad or anything I just... forget it," Beastboy muttered embarrassed. A small smile came across the half-demon as she continued reading her book. After getting over his flustered state, Beastboy looked at Raven again. He asked a question that he found out he never asked her before. "What are you reading?" Raven's hands lowered the book in confused surprise. BB had never asked about what she was reading in the five years they were in the Teen Titans. It was definitely something new.

"Huh?" She asked, thinking she misheard. Beastboy sat up straight.

"What are you reading?" He asked more clearly.

"Um," Raven shook her shock away, "I'm reading a book."

"Title, author, theme, you know what I mean, Raven," Beastboy said in a deadpanned voice.

"Well, if you must know it's a magic spell book. I have to read every day to practice my magic," Raven replied.

"I thought you did that when you were meditating," Beastboy said confused.

"That's for concentration," Raven clarified. Beastboy gave a look of understanding as she continued, "But for now." She sighed dismissively, "I'm trying to rehearse the spells I know. I can't learn any new ones from this one."

"Come on, Raven. That's quitter talk!" Beastboy exclaimed, surprising Raven again. "Why can't you do them?"

"Because they're in a language I don't know," Raven answered, flipping the book around and showing him. Beastboy's eyes widened as he snatched the book away from her and stood up to read it personally. "Beastboy! Give that back."

"Just hang on a second."

"Second's over," She grumbled as she lifted her black aura hand to take the book and throw him out the window.

"I think I know what language this is," Beastboy explained, still reading it. Today seemed to be a day where Beastboy was constantly surprising Raven.

"You... what?"

"I know what this language is," Beastboy said more confidently.

"How?"

"I've been in African countries. These are written in Swahili. This one looks like a weather spell. The word 'rain' keeps popping up," Beastboy replied. Raven was silent. "I know, I know. You're surprised I can read."

"No, I'm... surprised you know Swahili," Raven replied humbly, "And that you can read." She smirked. Beastboy took a piece of paper and translated some of the words on the paper, putting the phonetics on top of the words.

"This should be the translation," Beastboy said, "From what I can tell, it's just a weather spell."

"Well, it would be nice to help Jump City with its 'rain' problem," Raven muttered thoughtfully.

"Then do it."

"I can't just **do** a spell. I have no idea what will happen. The whole town could be flooded," Raven replied. Beastboy rolled his eyes as he rested his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"First, that's quitter talk. Second, the spell is only temporary from the look of it. Just try it. I have faith in you, Rae," The green teen widely grinned. Raven stared at that face for a moment and then sighed walking to the window. She held her hands out as she placed the piece of paper in front of her. She recited the spell. For a while, nothing happened. Then- "OH COME ON!" Beastboy cried. The purple haired teen turned around and saw a small rain cloud hanging over Beastboy's head. The green teen sulked as Raven humorously smiled. "Consider my faith revoked."

"Sorry," Raven replied, "But it's only temporary."

"Why don't we go somewhere dry...er," Beastboy muttered. They went to the roof where there was more room and the hot sun was beating brutally on them. Now Beastboy's miniature cloud of rain didn't seem so bad. "Ahh, now," Beastboy said, feeling a little glad for his small rain cloud, "Try again, and this time, please don't call down a massive storm cloud on me."

"I don't know what I did wrong the last time," Raven commented.

"You mispronounced one of the words. That letter is silent," Beastboy said pointing to the word. "Now, try again." Raven focused and repeated the words. Suddenly, the sky started to become dark. A loud crack of lightning screeched through the air as thunder roared to catch up. "That's much better," Beastboy smiled, enjoying the lower heat.

"How long do you think it will last?" Raven asked, seeing that Beastboy's little thundercloud above his head was gone.

"If you said every word right, about a couple of hours. It's supposed to be enough for crops and harvests to soak in the nutrients," Beastboy explained.

"You're very knowledgeable about agriculture," Raven commented as they went inside. Beastboy grinned at her with a smug look.

"Raven, did you just compliment me?" Beastboy asked, "I didn't think you could do that."

"I give compliments to those who deserve it. Of course, you haven't always been that person," Raven replied smartly.

"Aw, I'm hurt, Rae," Beastboy dramatically said, throwing his hand on his head, "You wound me deeply." Raven shook her head as she discarded her cloak. The green teen looked at her leotard as she rung out the water. He eyed the water droplets going down her smooth slender legs.

It's said that women know when a man is watching. Whether this is a learned trait or genetic is unknown. Raven spotted Beastboy watching her. "What?"

"Huh? Oh! I... I just never... I've never seen your... leotard... so... um..."

"Wet?" Raven smirked, seeing that the changeling was very uncomfortable. Beastboy looked away embarrassed. "That's what happens when you're in the rain, Beastboy."

"Hmm," Beastboy grumbled, hating the fact she could make him so goofy-looking so easily.

"But thank you for helping me with that spell," Raven replied in a small voice. Beastboy rubbed the back of his head with a goofy grin that made Raven smile a hint.

"You're welcome."

"Perhaps you could help me with other spells as well?" Raven asked with a hint of mischief in her look. Beastboy laughed nervously.

"Uh... sure. Just... promise you won't send lightning down on me," Beastboy asked.

"I'll try," Raven replied.

 **The End**

 **Please go to my profile to complete a poll I made. I'm trying to figure out something for future stories.**


End file.
